wubbgirlzfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubb Girlz' Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
The Wubb Girlz' Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is an upcoming crossover adventure film starring the Wubb Girlz, Maetel, Kitsandra "Kitty" Katswell, Panthy, Cassie Lioness, Gordon the Big Engine, Belle the Fire Engine, Henry the Green Engine and Sakura the Placerias as allies of Snow White, and Demonica the Postosuchus queen as an ally of Snow White's wicked stepmother. The film chronicles the efforts of the Wubb Girlz and their friends as they help the seven dwarfs, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy and Dopey, protect Snow White from the two wicked queens' evil plot to get rid of her and her friends. Plot Through a textual prologue told via a storybook, the audience is told that Snow White is a princess living with her friends, the Wubb Girlz, Gordon, Henry, Belle, Cassie, Panthy, Sakura, Kitty and Maetel, and her stepmother, a vain and wicked Queen who is assumed to have taken over the kingdom after the death of Snow White's father, along with the Queen's ally, Demonica. Fearing Snow White's beauty surpassing her own, and that the Wubb Girlz and the others might overthrow them, the Queen and Demonica forced her and her friends to work as scullery servants and asked their Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For many years the mirror always answered that the Queen and Demonica were, pleasing them. At the film's opening, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen and Demonica that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queens order a reluctant huntsman to take Snow White and her friends into the woods and kill them. They further demand that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. The huntsman encounters Snow White and the group but decides not to harm them. He tearfully begs for their forgiveness, revealing the Queens want them dead, and urges them to flee into the woods and never come back, bringing back a pig's heart instead. Lost and frightened, the princess and the group are befriended by woodland creatures who lead them to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, The group assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. It soon becomes apparent that the cottage belongs instead to seven adult dwarfs, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and surmise that intruders have invaded their home. The dwarfs find the group upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Snow White awakes to find the Dwarfs at her bedside and introduces herself and the group, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome her into their home after they learn she can cook and clean beautifully. Snow White and her friends begin a new life cooking, cleaning, and keeping house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels and at night sing, play music and dance. Maetel, trying to get all of what's happened with the Queen and Demonica out of her mind, goes outside by herself to take a walk. However, she's suddenly captured by Demonica and a flock of her Coelophysis minions and taken away to the castle. Once they bring Maetel back to the castle, the Queen and Demonica discover that Snow White and the others are still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land. Outraged, Demonica and the Queen try to force Maetel to tell them where Snow White and the others are located, but the strong-willed Maetel refuses, stating she would never betray her friends. Demonica has Maetel locked away, never to see freedom again. Using magic to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple, with help from Demonica, that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death". The Evil Queen explains to Demonica that Snow White would collapse into a magical sleep if she were to take even a single bite of the apple. The sleep can only be cured by the power of "love's first kiss". Demonica reasons that this is no danger to their plans, as the dwarfs would not be able to awaken Snow White, and would think she was dead, thus resulting in Snow White being "buried alive". The two of them go to the cottage while the dwarfs are away and trick Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple. As Snow White falls asleep the Queen exclaims "Now I'll be fairest in the land!" and Demonica roars in victory. The vengeful dwarfs, along with Gordon, who disguises himself as a male Postosuchus, are alerted by the woodland animals, led by Sakura, who recognize them, and chase the Queens up a cliff and trap them. The Queen tries to roll a boulder over them while Demonica charges at Sakura, but lightning strikes the cliff the Queen is standing on, causing it to collapse. The Queen falls to her death, and her body is crushed by the boulder. Demonica, meanwhile, is gored in the hip by Sakura's tusks and driven away by a disguised Gordon, presumably never to return. After that, Gordon, Sakura and the rest of the group go to the castle and break Maetel out of the dungeon. Grateful to see her friends again, they, along with the dwarfs return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a death-like slumber by the potion. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures and the rest of the group, they keep watch over her in an "eternal vigil". After some time, a prince, who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparanent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs, the Wubb Girlz, their friends and animals all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle, which glows in the presence of Snow White. Cast *Adriana Caselotti as Snow White: Snow White is a young princess and the protagonist of the film. She is the daughter of a great king whose wife died when the daughter was very young. Her wicked stepmother has forced her to work as a scullery maid in the castle. Despite this, she retains a cheerful but naïve demeanor. *Lucille La Verne as Queen Grimhilde: The Queen is the stepmother of Snow White, ally of Demonica and one of two main antagonists of the film. Once her magic mirror tells her that Snow White is fairer than she is, she and Demonica immediately enlist Humbert the huntsman to kill her and the others in the woods. After they discover that Snow White and the others did not die, the Queen disguises herself as an old hag and uses a poisoned apple in order to remove Snow White from her path without killing her. *Harry Stockwell as The Prince: The prince first sees Snow White singing at her wishing well. He immediately falls in love with her and her voice. He later reappears to revive her. *Roy Atwell as Doc: The leader of the seven dwarfs, Doc wears glasses and often mixes up his words. *Pinto Colvig as Grumpy: Grumpy initially disapproves of Snow White's presence in the dwarfs' home, but later warns her of the threat posed by the Queen and rushes to her aid upon realizing that she is in danger, leading the charge himself. He has the biggest nose of the dwarfs, and is frequently seen with one eye shut. *Otis Harlan as Happy: Happy is the joyous dwarf and is usually portrayed laughing. *Pinto Colvig as Sleepy: Sleepy is always tired and appears laconic in most situations. *Scotty Mattraw as Bashful: Bashful is the shyest of the dwarfs, and is often embarrassed by the presence of any attention directed at him. *Billy Gilbert as Sneezy: Sneezy's name is earned by his extraordinarily powerful sneezes (caused by hay fever), which are seen blowing even the heaviest of objects across a room. *Eddie Collins as Dopey (vocal effects and live-action reference only): Dopey is the only dwarf that does not have a beard. He is clumsy and mute, with Happy explaining that he has simply "never tried to speak". *Moroni Olsen as The Magic Mirror: The Slave of the Magic Mirror appears as a green mask in clouds of smoke. The Queen and Demonica regularly ask him who is the fairest in the land. *Stuart Buchanan as Humbert the Huntsman: Despite his status as the Queens' assassin, the Huntsman cannot bear to kill Snow White and her friends, even when the Queen orders him to take the princess's heart. *Kathleen Barr as Maetel *Kerry Shale as Gordon and Henry, two friends and allies of the Wubb Girlz and Snow White *Grey DeLisle as Sparkle, Sakura and Kitty Katswell *Tara Strong as Shimmer, Dannirella and Demonica *Teresa Gallagher as Belle *Beyonce as Shine *Heather Gallaher as Panthy Trivia * This is the first time Panthy has taken part in a Wubb Girlz Adventures film without Kairel or Bruma accompanying her. * Sakura reveals that Demonica had killed off the rest of her herd, which is shown in a flashback. * This is the first time Gordon has disguised himself as anything, let alone as a Postosuchus * This is also the first film to include Maetel, Belle, Sakura and Demonica as guest stars * This film marks the first time Cassie, an original character belonging to Benny the Beast, makes a guest appearance with the Wubb Girlz and their team.